internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Taijul Islam
| birth_place = Natore, Bangladesh | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 5 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Slow left-arm orthodox | role = Bowler | club1 = Rajshahi Division | year1 = 2011–2014 | club2 = Duronto Rajshahi | year2 = 2012–2013 | club3 = Prime Doleshwar SC | year3 = 2013 | club4 = Prime Bank CC | year4 = 2013 | club5 = North Zone | year5 = 2014 | international = true | internationalspan = 2014–present | testdebutdate = 5 September | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 73 | lasttestdate = 5 September | lasttestyear = 2019 | lasttestagainst = Afghanistan | odidebutdate =1 December | odidebutyear =2014 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 116 | lastodidate = 31 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 24 | runs1 = 342 | bat avg1 = 10.06 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 39* | deliveries1 = 5,632 | wickets1 = 99 | bowl avg1 = 31.04 | fivefor1 = 7 | tenfor1 = 1 | best bowling1 = 8/39 | catches/stumpings1 = 6/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 2 | runs2 = — | bat avg2 = — | 100s/50s2 = — | top score2 = — | deliveries2 = 102 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 17.25 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/11 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 29 | runs3 = 493 | bat avg3 = 14.08 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 64 | deliveries3 = 7,006 | wickets3 = 136 | bowl avg3 = 27.06 | fivefor3 = 12 | tenfor3 = 4 | best bowling3 = 8/39 | catches/stumpings3 = 21/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 37 | runs4 = 74 | bat avg4 = 5.28 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 19 | deliveries4 = 1,833 | wickets4 = 48 | bowl avg4 = 28.41 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 6/19 | catches/stumpings4 = 18/– | date = 5 September | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/bangladesh/content/player/401057.html ESPNcricinfo }} Taijul Islam (born 7 February 1992) is a Bangladeshi cricketer who has played at Test and One-Day International (ODI) level for the Bangladesh national team. A left-arm orthodox spinner, Taijul was selected for Bangladesh A after a strong 2013–14 domestic season, and went on to make his Test debut for Bangladesh on its 2014 tour of the West Indies. He took a five-wicket haul on debut, and, when Zimbabwe toured Bangladesh later in the year, took figures of 8/39, the best figures by any Bangladeshi at Test level. He made his ODI debut later in the series, and took a hat-trick, the first player to do so on debut. External links * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Bangladeshi cricketers Category:Bangladesh Test cricketers Category:Bangladesh One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers who have taken five wickets on Test debut Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers